


Midnight Escapades

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by some clips from the 'Confession Song' behind the scenes video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Escapades

“Are you s _ure_ this is a smart idea?” Mark asked as him and Jackson stayed hidden in a storage closet. Jackson simply put a finger up to his mouth, shushing him before glancing towards the door, ignoring the older boy’s eye roll. If it were up to Mark, he’d have been tucked into his bed, flipping back and forth between SNS and Twitter, maybe chatting with those of his friends in the States who were still up and panicking about final papers. But no – instead, he was here with Jackson, on some kind of mission to get to the rooftop, so they could see what Seoul looked like in the middle of the night. “Jackson – PD-nim is gonna kill us if he ever learns about this,” Mark hissed, tempted to lean forward and flick Jackson on the forehead.

            Jackson shushed him again, pressing his ear to the door, listening intently for something. Heavy footsteps passed by the door, two voices echoing through the hall, but they were gone soon enough, and Jackson grinned. “See – final security check,” he mumbled (and Mark wasn’t even sure if that was directed at him), “and then in five… four… three… two… One.” The hum of the lights died, and Jackson pumped his fist, proud of himself for having gotten the timing down to a t. His excitement faded as Mark slow clapped, clearly unimpressed.

            “Well done, dumbass,” he muttered, tapping his finger against the door twice. “We’re all alone, in this fucking building, with no lights, and no ideas as to how to get to the…” Mark’s eyes widened when he noticed Jackson suddenly digging into his sports bag, pulling out two small flashlights.

            “You were saying?” Jackson asked smugly, handing one over to Mark. The older boy wished he had some kind of witty comeback, but all he could do was motion towards the door, muttering something along the lines of ‘just get us out of here’. Jackson opened the door proudly, slinging his bag across his shoulder and marching down the hallway, Mark following behind him, chuckling softly.

            “You do know where you’re going, right?” Jackson shot Mark a glare at the question, and the older boy simply raised his hands in the air in self-defence, shrugging. “Come on – it’s a valid question.” Brushing off whether or not the validity of his hyung’s questioning was valid, he paused in front of a door, whipping his flashlight up to read the small sign above it.

            “Alright – this way,” he mumbled, hesitating before pushing open the door, pausing to listen.

            “… Why are you waiting?” Mark asked quietly, nudging his friend in the back, curious.

            “I wasn’t sure if opening this door would set off the fire alarm.”

            “… You _IDIOT_.”

*

            As if Mark wasn’t already concerned enough with the fact that Jackson hadn’t taken fire alarms into consideration, he was starting to think that this staircase was quite possibly never ending. Like, literally – they’d gone up at least eleven flights of stairs, and they didn’t appear to be any closer to the rooftop (which shouldn’t have been that surprising considering they were in a fucking skyscraper in Seoul). “I swear to god, Jackson – why didn’t we just take the elevator?” Mark whined, pausing to try and catch his breath. He’d have thought that after all the dancing they’d been doing for the past two years that he’d be in better shape, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

            “Come on, hyung – only a couple more flights!” Mark sighed at that, running a hand through his hair, knowing the honorific was only Jackson’s appeal to his sympathy.

            “… Alright, fine. But I swear to god, if in fifteen minutes we’re not out on the rooftop, I’m abandoning you.” Jackson let out a wild giggle, already rushing back up the stairs. “How on earth do you have so much energy…?” Mark muttered to himself, sighing as he dragged himself up the next set of steps.

            After another three flights, Jackson finally paused, grinning as he looked up. “Mark…” The older one didn’t even answer, still trying to move his ass up the current flight of stairs. “We made it…” Mark glanced up, eyes wide as Jackson opened up the door – and then let it slam, leaving Mark behind.

            “Thanks for waiting!” Mark yelled, slowly trudging up the last few steps, prepared to curse Jackson out as he opened up the door – then froze, eyes wide as he stared out at the city. “… Holy shit.” They might not have been able to see the stars in Seoul, but holy crap the city skyline was impressive enough on its own – the flickering lights, the colors, the constant movement in a city that didn’t sleep. Mark turned off his flashlight, moving to join Jackson in the middle of the rooftop, the younger one grinning at his hyung.

            “Okay… So it might have taken a long ass time, but wasn’t it worth it?” Jackson asked, gesturing out at the view. Mark smiled down at Jackson, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in tightly so they could stand side by side, taking in the view.

            “Yeah… Yeah, Jackson, I think you’re right,” the older mumbled, pleased to have made it to see this sight – more importantly that he had his best friend by his side to share it with him.


End file.
